


Trying Something New

by Blancalill



Series: drabble month [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jaemin makes Yuta try something new.





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> blep this one was hard to find a good way to write oof but I hope you like it anyway
> 
> todays word was 'try'

Yuta sighs as he pulls out yet another pair of suit pants. They’re dark blue and have barely visible white lines. Once he takes a step back and looks at them from afar they look a lot darker, almost black.

A frown and a shrug later he walks into Jaemin’s room again, “try this,” he mutters handing Jaemin the pants.

“Do you think they’ll fit?” He asks nervously. Every time Jaemin has a public event Yuta is called in for suit testing. Suits aren’t his strong suit ironically, but it’s the only thing Jaemin ever needs him for. There’s no need for him when it comes to general clothes.

“They’re your size so,” he grins.

Jaemin only snorts. He throws off his sweatpants for the third time that morning. It always took a long time for Jaemin to decide on a look during the events. After he’d decided he would never wear another blazer again he’d gotten extra picky with the pants.

The pants hug his small waist well and make his thighs look even better than they already do. Yuta is pretty sure these are his favourite so far, and by the looks of it they’re Jaemin’s favourite too.

“They fit,” Jaemin says. This means Jaemin likes them and will wear them during the event. He smiles at Yuta through the floor-length mirror. It fills him with satisfaction knowing he’s helped Jaemin once again.

“They look good.” They smile at each other as Jaemin turns around and stare at him. This is the part Yuta likes the most though, seeing Jaemin happy with his pants.

His eyes always sparkle when he turns away from the mirror. Happiness filling both of them in those few minutes between finding the right pants and Yuta leaving.

Jaemin steps closer. He slowly reaches out and touches Yuta’s elbow, stroking his exposed skin. Shivers run up his arms at Jaemin’s soft touch. Staring anywhere but Jaemin’s eyes Yuta can’t help but blush at the image of Jaemin’s face so close to his.

  
Even if Jaemin does this every time he helps him he’ll never get used to it. Jaemin is the best at making him blush. The best at making him feel special. His breath hitches when his hand goes further up, now touching his bicep.

“I want to try something new,” Jaemin whispers, “close your eyes,” Yuta closes his eyes. It’s silent, but Yuta can hear both his own and Jaemin’s breath. He can hear and feel Jaemin coming closer.

He can feel Jaemin’s lips on his. They’re soft and powerful. Yuta’s hands shoot up to grip Jaemin’s white shirt. A gasp leaving his lips as he leans in for another kiss. Jaemin chuckling against his lips.

With his heart hammering in his chest Yuta pulls away and stares at Jaemin. Both of them smiling widely as what just happened settles in. Jaemin leans in for another kiss.

Their lips are just about to touch when the huge african blackwood door opens. One of the many servants stepping inside. She’s looking at the shoes in her hands but Yuta jumps back anyway.

She smiles at them and hands Jaemin the shoes, “are you ready Prince Jaemin?”

Yuta watches the Jaemin he just kissed disappear and the prince appearing. He smiles and nods. Maybe worst of all he doesn’t look back as he walks out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> my twt is @foryukjaem


End file.
